


The Daughter Of Ice

by Lucifer_likes_muffins



Category: The Royals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coronation, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Ice Powers, Kings and Queens, Light Fantasy, Love, Magic, Modern Royalty, Multi, Original Fiction, Royalty, Sister-Sister Relationship, bandits, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_likes_muffins/pseuds/Lucifer_likes_muffins
Summary: Princess Lola is missing, the queen has left her young daughter to run the kingdom.The Princesses reign only lasts a few hours before she is speeding off into the desert.Moly is a target.Lola is a captive.The Queen is on the shore of life,And no one knows who is responsible.
Relationships: Moly/Lola





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one** _

_**Moly** _

"I have to go," Mother sighed. We had been bickering about her leaving for the past hour. "Why who is going to rule the damn kingdom?" "you will," my mother replied evenly seemingly unaffected by my rage. She had given me the same answer every time I asked but that didn't stop me from hoping for another one. "Me, what about Lola?" I asked. My sister while the oldest, had always been the troublemaker and was unlikely to ever take the throne, but that wasn't what I meant I was talking about how she was missing. I had searched for her day and night and I couldn't run a kingdom and search for my sister at the same time! "No mother don't even try leaving!" I yelled at the retreating figure. But the queen just sighed And made her way over to the car waiting for her. "My daughter I hope you realise I'm doing you a favour." And with that last cryptic piece of advice the car sped Off leaving me alone and confused. I stormed up the marble stairs pausing only a moment to look at the tower Which Lola once lived in. The castle itself was made of snow-white marble With golden domes. As a young girl the castle had taken my breath away and now All I did was stand there heavy hearted Knowing that I was fighting A losing battle and Lola may never live in the castle again. I shook my head ran up the rest of the stairs Making a bee line for the west wing were my rooms where. The room was magnificent, I had chosen to live in one of the five golden domes, so the walls of my room were pure gold. A long oak wood desk had been perfectly carved to fit around my entire room. The desk while beautiful, had become quite disruptive and annoying over the years. My bed frame was made of the same polished oak wood. A blush pink quilt covered my bed complementing my white pillows. But other than that, the room was bare. I collapsed on my bed and immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I was lying on my bed meanwhile Lola Was still trapped and I was the only one who knew. I felt so helpless.


	2. Lola

_**Chapter two** _

_**Lola** _

"HELP, HELP ANYONE SOMEONE?" I yelled out.

Laughter howled from outside my cell and a group of bandits strutted in "Who's going to save you now princess?" the leader mocked.

"My sister will I know it." I replied confidently.

I was hoping to scare them I knew perfectly well Moly couldn't and maybe even wouldn't even try to save me.

"It's not like where scared of a little girl." The leaders laughed

I chuckled as I thought of Moly's fencing classes, how she'd flawed her instructor, who was the best swordsman in the land.

"She May be small but shes twice the soldier you'll ever be!"


	3. Moly

_**Chapter Three** _

_**Moly** _

I fiddled thoughtlessly with the golden balls on my white dress.

I was getting ready to be crowned queen, but it didn't feel right.

My mother had gone missing yet suddenly the entire country wanted me to lead them.

I ran over my list of options until I knew what to do.

I waited for the stylist to leave my room and started packing I wasn't going to let My sister get hurt and this was her or my mothers crown not mine.

Wind was blowing through my hair making it fly in my face.

"Come on Dexter faster we need to get to the Tanami Desert before Sundown!" I encouraged my horse.

Dexter seemed to understand because he started going

Faster and my grip on his jet-black mane almost slipped.

I pushed down my hands on his chocolate brown coat signalling him to slow down.

The horse slowed to a semi fast trot and I was able to regain my grip.

I looked up into the sky,

Golden sun rays danced across my body only slightly warming it.

I pulled a taffy coloured blanket over my shoulders,

But it did little in the way of keeping me warm.

Dexter slowed down to a consistent pace and I watched the kingdom of Mystras shrink behind me.

I sighed with exhaustion

And basically tumbled off my horses back.

I was hungry, thirsty and extremely tired.

But I summoned what energy I had left and set up a tent on one of the plains in the vast Tanami Desert.

"Okay Dexter time to have a nap," I told my horse, tenderly stroking his mane.

I slipped into my tent and wrapped the taffy blanket around me as I fell into an inconsistent, nightmare filled sleep


	4. Lola

_**Chapter four** _

_**Lola** _

"Let me out or it will be the end of you," I threatened

This threat was actually valid.

I had done five years of karate training and I was confident I could take down the leader.

Also, I had my knife hidden in my back pocket.

"Tell me how you going to that without this," I bandit jeered waving my golden knife around, the only thing I had left from my farther.

"That is my knife give it back now!" I roared.

The bandit just smiled sickly and left me alone again in my cell.

I slumped defeated against the slimy wall.

"I hate them so much!" I murmured.


	5. Moly

_**Chapter five** _

_**Moly** _

"Come on boy you're doing so well." I whispered to my horse.

We had been on the move for seven hours straight and I don't think Dexter was appreciating the exercise.

Suddenly I saw it

From the outside, the bandit's base appeared to be an abandoned factory.

Rusted pieces of metal were littered around the entrance, and old machinery sat disregarded in a heap.

Weeds grew between the wooden planks

and the iron fence was broken and rusted over,

there was no security.

Nobody cared about the abandon factory that was often used to house black market deals.

In fact no one payed it any attention which is what the bandits wanted.

But people like me were more interested in what lay underground.

Because below the soil the factory was a different story.

The place was a sanctuary for hackers.

A haven for the worst thieves and a perfect storage location for the smartest bandits.

The place was a fort for criminals,

and my mother had been only been able to sneak four spies into the building

So how was I supposed to get in?

I touched the sword at my side and I a small smile spread across my face.

I would fight my way in.


	6. Lola

_**Chapter six** _

_**Lola** _

I heard the sound of metal clanging first and then I saw her.

My little sister wearing a snow-white dress with golden beads.

She held a bright blue sword in her hand and was fighting off the leader of the bandits.

Moly was quick.

Her eyes darted across the room in search of me her eyes locked on to mine and I saw a steel blade flying towards her.

"Behind you!" I yelled.

She whipped around to clash her sword to his.

She held the blade even, it was always level with her nose,

just as farther had taught her.

She had deflected the bandit's strike.

but her blade shivered under his sheer weight and strength.

"you fight well but the battlefield is no place for a woman," he crooned, pressing the sword down.

His weapon, I now realised was made for this exact purpose it was too heavy to carry around as a combat weapon but breaking peoples willpower,

the sword was a master.

I watched in dismay as my sister gave out her sword falling from her hands.

The bandits blade flashed as he brought it to her neck.


	7. Moly

_**Chapter seven** _

_**Moly** _

I locked my gaze onto my sisters but then realised that she wasn't there.

I felt the blade leave my neck and turned to see my sister with her dagger to the bandit's neck.

The dagger was six inches of pure gold, it's handle was ivory.

But it wasn't the knife that was lethal it was the girl who wielded it.

I remembered all the time that she had put into learning how to fight with it,

The hours of training and preparation it hadall finally paid off

"Run," Lola whispered.

The bandit nodded and ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Dexter is outside," I told my sister.

She nodded and we both bolted out of the room.

Just outside the room Dexter stood looking rather disinterested in the situation.

Bodies littered the ground from when I was fighting my way in.

"Are they dead?" my sister inquired.

"No just unconscious." I said.

Lola sighed in relief.

Lola jumped onto the horse swinging her legs like a pro.

"Show off," I muttered as I took her hand and hoisted myself up.

"They are getting away!" one of the bandits shouted.

"Please tell me you picked up your sword!" Lola yelled.

I nodded and showed her the glowing cyan sword that I had made.

Lola urged Dexter forward but there wasn't a chance of escape with all the guards on our tail.

"hold him steady," I yelled to my sister as I moved myself, so I was facing our pursuers.

"Make me mad!" I yelled.

"Your blue berry pancakes suck they are they are... too blue berry!" Lola shouted.

What the actual naaien Lola?

In that moment I made a mental note to teach Lola how to insult people.

I closed my fists and focused.

Suddenly ice began scaling the walls then soon filling the whole corridor.

"You have ice powers!" Lola yelled alarmed.

"Yeah I will explain later," I replied.

"They have powers stop them now!" The bandit roared


	8. Lola

**_Chapter Eight_ **

**_Lola_ **

_My sister had ice powers which meant she was now in danger just like me just like... just like our missing sister Kayda_.

A wooden wall towered over us and while it would be a dead end to anyone else,

but to me they had just given me an exit.

I didn't even have to raise my hands I just watched in smug satisfaction as the wall burst into flames.

Dexter being protected by his new cyan ice coat my sister being

Protected by an ice cocoon that she cast around herself. 

And me being immune to fire we were able to ride through the burning hole out into the sun.


	9. Moly

_**Chapter nine** _

_**Moly** _

The hot sun burned in an attempt to fry us and the sky was helping it as not even a wisp of cloud floated across the sky to help deflect the sun rays.

The animals took shelter in the shadows of the rocks where the sand was not yet hot enough to burn them, but there was no shade for us.

The air was hard to breathe thick and hazy,

each breath was like drowning.

"We are almost there," Lola informed me looking at the map we had

Acquired a day ago from the bandit's base.

"by the way mum left me in charge when she left the castle," I told my sister.

Lola paled.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"What if the bandits found her!" Lola shouted.

I gulped.

"We need to find her," she said.

"What! What if we get hurt!" I said trying to rationalize with her.

"And what If mum is hurt!" Lola screamed.

"Ok let me go get Midnight."Lola walks over to Midnights stall.

I had forgotten how beautiful she was.

Midnight had a long black and white mane was her coat was ink black with white spots.

"Ok come on Midnight let's find mum," Lola said soothing her horse 

"We have to hurry that's way that she went I remember it." I said pointing to the mountains.

Lola and I rode into the mountains side by side.

I distracted myself by listening to the steady hooves of my horse, the gentle tail swishes and soft wind.

It's beautiful.

But then I froze is that mum's car? 

I slid of Dexter and rushed over to the broken car.

I could hear Lola doing the same thing behind me.

"Mum, mum are you in there?" no response.

"Quick Lola, call the ambulance." I cried throwing mums' phone at her.

My mother's strawberry blonde her had fallen out of its extravagant bun and her golden dress was torn.

Her usually warm bronze complexion was pale.

"I hope this isn't a prank," says the emergency operator.

"It's not, my mother the queen has crashed." Lola yelled.

"Oh no oh the queen I will send help your majesty." I heard the crackle of the line breaking out and felt two strong arms wrap around me

"mum you're going to be ok." Lola whispers embracing me in a hug.


	10. Lola

_**Chapter Ten** _

_**Lola** _

Finally, the ambulance arrived and I felt numb.

"This is no joke, this is serious girls, Step aside." The doctor instructs.

"Is she going to be ok?" Moly askes through tears. 

"yes, we will just have to take her to the hospital for an X-ray and check-up, ok?" Moly starts to wipe her tears away and asks if they can come with the doctor.

"I'm going to saddle the horses for the guards to take back to the castle," I said.

The moment I was away from everyone else the tears burst out like water from a dam, spilling down my face.

I felt my lip tremble as if I was still a small child.

there was static in my head drowning out the sirens, 

it was a side effect of the constant stress I live with.

The worry and stress of being the commander of an army and helping my mother run a country of millions had taken a toll on me.

I could barely hear my own sounds,

But I sounded like a chocking child.

It ripped something out of me I didn't know I had.

That's the way it is when you feel like you have the world on your shoulders.

And it's like brain damage,

it's an injury no one else can see. 

"Lola we have to go!" I heard my sister yell.

"Well get in." my sister muttered pulling me into the ambulance.

"Ok thanks see the ice pack; can you pass it over to me your mother is burning up." The paramedic asked.

"Wait I have a better idea." Moly grinned.

What?

"what are you going to do" I asked.

"I am going to cool mum down by using a bit of my ice power."

Moly lay her hands on our mother and I watched as the heat left her cheeks.

"well done we should be soon arriving at the hospital." The doctor informed us.

"Ok" Moly and I said in union.

Suddenly from outside the ambulance we heard a cry of pain.

One of the doctors started to leave when I recognised the injured person.

"Wait those are the bandits, I can see it's a fake injury." I said

"Are you sure?" I doctor asked sceptically.

"Yes, They are trying to get me to take away my powers." I explained through gritted teeth.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11** _

_**Moly** _

"Ok girls I am going to need you to hold that side." The doctor instructed as they wheeled their mum into a small hospital room.

"Ok" I replied, and Lola just nodded stiffly.

Once we got to entrance of the room we were forbidden from going any further.

thus we were sent to the the waiting rooms.

I played once again with the golden balls on my dress,

I itched my ear

And fiddled with my blonde curls.

Lola on the other hand remained still and stiff.

"Girls you can see your mother now."


	12. Lola

_**Chapter twelve** _

_**Lola** _

As we enter the room Mother has a face that tells me she's expecting anger from me, anger that barely even exists.

Right now, all I want is to keep her safe.

She is a grown woman and makes mistakes, but she also takes the blame for others and she needs to forgive herself sometimes.

"Queen Layal your hip is swollen and you're not going to be able to walk for about three months." The nurse told my mother.

My mother reaches for me and my sister.

Moly welcomes the embrace, but it will be some time before I can truly trust my mother

But a hug is a start.

"Girls you are so amazing, and can we just promise each other no secrets and that no one will run off again,"

"Of course."

"You still owe me an explanation."

"Of course."


End file.
